It's all Behind Me
by Kyon-kyon06
Summary: What happens when the Elrics meet Roy Mustangs little fifteen year old sister? And what happens when they get Al's body back? You just have to read to find out!


Mea-chan: 'ello everyone! I had a huge idea for one of my FMA stories, but the idea didn't fit with the story, so…I wrote this! Hope you all like it! Um…As you all should know, this story is called "It's all Behind Me." And this chapter is called 'My Brother.' I really hope I didn't mess up on this one…. -Nervous laugh-

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own FullMetal Alchemist. But, I do own this story, and any other characters I add in here. If I take anything from anyone and put it in here, I will disclaim it beforehand!

Warnings: Swearing, Alchemy, and anything else that happens in FMA that I can't think of right now…

It's all Behind Me

My Brother

"Edward! Alphonse!" I shouted, as I tried to catch up with the Elric's, "Brother needs to speak to you!" The two turned around to look at me.

"And who are you?" Ed Elric, the older brother asked, "Why does your brother wanna see us?"

"Kitsun Mustang, at your service," I bowed sarcastically, "And brother told me to get you. He said he has an important mission for you!"

"Wait…You're Mustang's sister!" Ed asked, really confused.

"How old are you, Kitsun?" Alphonse Elric, the younger brother in the suit of armor asked.

"Fifteen!" I exclaimed, "I just turned fifteen last month!"

"Then that would make you…" Ed thought for a moment, "Twelve years younger than Mustang." Both boys sweatdropped.

"Yep!" I replied, then stopped, "Wait! Roy said that it was urgent, and you needed to run back there ASAP!"

"Why in hell didn't you tell us sooner!" Ed shouted in my face, as he shot off. He shouted something about being the military's dog, or something…

"But I forgot…" I mumbled, pouting slightly.

"I'm sorry about my brother, Kitsun." Al apologized, "It's just that your brother yells at Ed if he's too slow." Al laughed a little.

"Yeh…I know…" I joined Al with my own giggling, "I have to sit through Roy's complaining about Edward whenever I talk to him! But I don't think they really hate eachother…"

"Really? But they do fight a lot…" Al thought for a moment, "Maybe we should head back…"

I blushed, and rubbed the back of my head, "Sorry to keep you occupied like that, Alphonse, sir."

Al seemed to blush at that last comment, "It's okay, Kitsun." He paused, "So Roy really is your brother?"

I nodded, "Yeah! It's so cool having an older brother in the military…"I sighed.

"Yeah; I know what you mean. Brother's in the military, too." Al agreed, "I almost was…But I decided not to become a State Alchemist."

"Aww…Why?" I asked, curious.

"Do you really want to know?" Al asked. I nodded, smiling. "Well…"Al opened up the chest captivity of his armor; nothing there.

"Damn…That must be really scary, walking around with nothing inside you…" I stated, when I noticed we were back at Headquarters, "It was very nice to meet you, Alphonse, sir. I suppose you already know where brother is?"

"Yeah. And it was nice meeting you too, Kitsun!" Al exclaimed.

I nodded, and turned to leave, "Oh yeah. One more thing, Alphonse, sir." I had a serious look on my face, "You and your brother be careful out there. Scar's still looking for you." I smiled again, as if I didn't say a word, and left.

On my way to my room, I spotted Jean Havoc. "Jean!" I shouted. He looked up, "Hey, Kit! How've you been?" he spread his arms wide. I jumped into his arms, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Jean spun me around a few times, before setting me down, and kneeling in front of me. "I asked you a question, squirt." He poked my nose.

I laughed, "I'm fine. How about you, Jean, sir?"

"Well…" Roy walking by, and lifting me up into his arms in the process soon cut off Jean.

"Get back to work, Havoc." Roy ordered. Jean saluted, and rushed off. "Stay away from him, Kitsun. He's not right in the head."

"You're not right in the head, Brother." I said, before I jumped down from his grip. Then I heard a cough from behind us.

"Mustang, can we leave for the mission before you forget?" Ed asked a little rudely.

-

Mea-chan: I hope that was okay…I've only been working on that for an hour, or so. I'll update as soon as I get the next chapter written and please review!


End file.
